ACADECA
ACADECA (Aca'démico '''Deca'tlón) es la cuarta de seis canciones que aparecen en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad. El título de la canción fue visto por primera vez en el sitio web de Kaylee Johnston. Además, es la octava canción del álbum de la banda sonora de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, bajo el título '''Acadeca sólo para la versión inglesa. Tanto la canción y la versión de la banda sonora en inglés tienen ligeramente diferentes letras durante la fase de Sunset Shimmer, mientras que en español latino la única parte modificada fue el diálogo de la Directora Cinch dicho durante el final de la canción. Producción En el comentario de audio del DVD/Blu-ray de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad, Daniel Ingram menciona que esta canción fue escrita originalmente como un rap, pero se consideró "muy cursi", y se convirtió en una canción. También señala que, debido a que ambos grupos fueron cantados por el mismo coro, para diferenciarlos entre ellos, se le dijo al coro que sonara "muy desagradable" para los Shadowbolts y sonara "muy agradable" para los Wondercolts. Letra en Español Latino :Shimmer y los Wondercolts ::¡Ho! Los vamos a vencer ::¡Ho! ¡Lo vamos a vencer! ::¡A vencer! (¡Ho! ¡Los vamos a vencer!) ::¡A vencer! :Sweet y los Shadowbolts ::(¡Oh oh!) Los vamos a sacar ::(¡Aw aw!) Los vamos a sacar (¡Aw aw!) ::¡A sacar! (¡Los vamos a sacar!) ::¡A sacar! :Wondercolts ::No ganarán, nunca podrán ::Ahora fuera de aquí, creen que vencerán pero no es así ::Unidos, fuertes, hay que ganar ::Rudos no son, y es nuestra ciudad ::Las veces que perdimos antes ::Ya no nos vencerán, más fuerza nos van a dar ::Tienen miedo si, ya se puede ver ::¡Su dinero no apuesten pues lo van a perder! ::No nos pueden vencer ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::¡Vamos, Wondercolts! ::No nos pueden vencer ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::¡Vamos, Wondercolts! :Shadowbolts ::Nunca ganan ni aún hablan mucho sin pensar ::Tal vez deban parar antes de comenzar ::Escuela Cristal no hay más danos reconocimiento ::Nuestra educación hay que cuidar ese momento ::Oye con atención ::Hay un ruido allá ::Hay fragilidad ::Y muy muy pronto caerán (caerán) ::Muy pronto caerán (caerán), lo verán ::No nos pueden vencer ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::¡Vamos, Shadowbolts! ::No nos pueden vencer ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::¡Vamos, Shadowbolts! :Wondercolts ::Hay presión, vamos a vencerlos ::Nadie, puede ahora detenernos ::Escuela Cristal si, están a punto de ::Caer, caer :Shadowbolts ::Hay presión, ya casi les ganamos ::Ríndanse, serán los derrotados ::Canterlot es no, están a punto de ::Caer, caer :Wondercolts ::Alto hay que llegar ::Pues vamos a ganar :Shadowbolts ::Tal vez hay que parar ::Pues ya no pueden más :Wondercolts ::La verdad es que hoy ::Les vamos a ganar :Todos ::No podemos parar :Humana ::Quiero que todo esto ya termine ::Hay mucho más porqué seguir :Shimmer ::Antes que los juegos terminen ::Descubriré que pasó :Todos ::¿Quién va a hacerlo? ¿Y a lograrlo? ::¿A ganarlo? ¿Superarlo? ::¿Quién va a hacerlo? ¿Y a lograrlo? ::¿Pudo hacerlo? ¿Y ganarlo? ::¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién no pudo? ::¿Y la respuesta? :Directora Cinch: ¡Incorrecto! Letra en Español Castellano :Shimmer y los Wondercolts ::¡Ho! Os vamos a ganar ::¡Ho! ¡Os vamos a ganar! ::¡A ganar! (¡Ho! ¡Os vamos a ganar!) ::¡A ganar! :Sweet y los Shadowbolts ::(¡Oh oh!) Os vamos a echar ::(¡Aw aw!) Os vamos a echar (¡Aw aw!) ::¡A echar! (¡Os vamos a echar!) ::¡A echar! :Wondercolts ::Aquí os vamos a ganar, así que apartad ::No nos venceréis, ni nos moveréis ::La fuerza, es, nuestra unidad ::Aquí nada sois, es nuestra ciudad ::Todas las veces que perdimos no ::Nos rendimos jamás, más fuerza esto nos dio ::El miedo puedo oler, ahora sudaréis ::¡No apostéis el dinero o lo vais a perder! ::Ahora vais a perder ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::¡Vamos, Wondercolts! ::Ahora vais a perder ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::¡Vamos, Wondercolts! :Shadowbolts ::Demasiado habláis sois un colegio perdedor ::Debéis abandonar antes de comenzar ::El Colegio Cristal es un sitio de renombre ::Y la educación siempre es de primer orden ::Las orejas parad ::Ahora ya escuchad ::Se desmontará ::Y pronto caerá (caerá) ::Y pronto caerá (caerá), sólo irá ::Nunca nos venceréis ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::¡Vamos, Shadowbolts! ::Nunca nos venceréis ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::¡Vamos, Shadowbolts! :Wondercolts ::Ya podéis sentir, vuestra derrota ::Apartaos, es nuestra la victoria ::Preparaos estáis, a punto de ::Caer vencidos :Shadowbolts ::Ahora os sentiréis, muy humillados ::Por qué no, os dais por derrotados ::Canterlot caerá, vamos a ::Machacar su orgullo :Wondercolts ::Vamos a subir ya ::Les podemos ganar :Shadowbolts ::Debéis abandonar ::Enfrentáis a fallar :Wondercolts ::Confiad aportar ::Lo podemos lograr :Todos ::Nada nos detendrá :Sparkle Humana ::Estoy deseando que termine ::Hay tantas cosas aún por ver :Shimmer ::Antes de que todo esto acabe ::Lo que ha hecho quiero saber :Todos ::¿Puede hacerlo? ¿Conseguirlo? ::¿Será suya? ¿La victoria? ::¿Puede hacerlo? ¿Conseguirlo? ::¿Será suya? ¿La victoria? ::¿Es quién gana? ¿O quién pierde? ::¿Cómo responde? :Directora Cinch: ¡Incorrecto! Letra en Inglés :Shimmer y los Wondercolts ::Ho! We're gonna take you down ::Ho! We're gonna take you down! ::Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!) ::Take you down! (Down, down, down) :Sweet y los Shadowbolts ::(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out ::(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!) ::Take you out! (We're here to take you out!) ::Take you out! :Wondercolts ::We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way ::Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay ::United strong, yeah, we'll take you down ::You're not so tough, now you're in our town ::All of the times we lost before ::Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more ::We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat ::Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Wondercolts! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Wondercolts! :Shadowbolts ::Talk a little too much for a school that never wins ::Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin ::We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation ::Every little moment is about our education ::Put your ear to the ground ::Listen to that sound ::You're a house of cards ::And it's about to fall down (fall down) ::About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Shadowbolts! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Shadowbolts! :Wondercolts ::Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you ::Step aside, it's time that we defeat you ::Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go ::Down, down, down, down :Shadowbolts ::Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you ::Just give up before we have to break you ::Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go ::Down, down, down, down :Wondercolts ::Take it up to the top ::'Cause we know we can win :Shadowbolts ::Maybe you should just stop ::'Cause we've seen you give in :Wondercolts ::We believe in ourselves ::And we've got what it takes :Todos ::And we're not gonna stop :Humana ::I can't wait 'til this is all over ::There's so much more that's going on :Shimmer :: ::I'll find out just what she's done :Todos ::Can she do it? Will she make it? ::Who will win it? Who will take it? ::Can she do it? Who will take it? ::Did she win it? Did she make it? ::Who's the winner? Who's the reject? ::How did she answer? :Directora Cinch: Incorrect! Notas en:ACADECA Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad